The present invention relates to a building construction and a method of constructing same and more specifically one wherein the building has walls and ceilings incorporating insulating elements and reinforcing structural members without the need for providing molds therefor.
It is known in the art to provide prefabricated building modules for a building construction, however the known prefabricated modules use concrete sprayed onto the previously built structure and these units therefore have the disadvantage that they are difficult to transport from the factory to the job site with a high probability of cracking or breaking. Moreover, these units do not lend themselves to being continuous in nature when erected and when they are prefabricated, they reduce the ability to incorporate other building elements into the walls at the job site when necessary.